


当离别到来的时候（中）

by seablueonly



Category: Madara - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 原著时间线，木叶众出场无CP。主CP是带斑和斑带。私设如山，带土旁观了佐鸣第一次终结谷。本来应该事带土的场合和斑的场合，结果这周忙起来只写完了一半。而且越来越长 TT 所以就出现了（中）……斑（带）的场合为（下）。和（上）一样，主视角在左。为了完整性加斑的单人tag。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	当离别到来的时候（中）

原著时间线，木叶众出场无CP。主CP是带斑和斑带。

私设如山，带土旁观了佐鸣第一次终结谷。

本来应该事带土的场合和斑的场合，结果这周忙起来只写完了一半。

而且越来越长 TT 所以就出现了（中）……斑（带）的场合为（下）。

和（上）一样，主视角在左。为了完整性加斑的单人tag。

\---------------------------带土的场合----------------------------------

积云呈现出透明的灰暗色调，过去未来和命运的一切都包裹在这沉重的灰色之间。

积雨云堆积在山谷之中。终结谷中命运的决斗透过云层依稀可见。

带土四脚摊开平躺在终结谷的大雕像头顶，厚实的晓袍铺在身下，当作衬垫隔绝石像陈旧冰冷的气息。

闷热的空气聚集在面具的缝隙里、脸上皮肤仿佛盖上了一层沤过的热毛巾。

触感怪异。

带土干脆摘下从不离身的的漩涡面具放在一旁。

晾一晾。

这副本来面皮久未见光，都快忘记直接接触空气是个什么感觉。

正好在老头子雕像旁，除了用来自称斑的面具，就当是在葬仪上摘了配饰吧。

带土贴心的选了终结谷一双雕像中标明宇智波斑，读作无名创始人的那一边。

宇智波斑刺愣愣的炸毛惟妙惟肖的复现在山石顶上，四面翘起的碎发刚好拖起落脚点，免得因为观战过于入神失足滑落。

这个位置峭壁如削，烟云缭绕，人迹了无。

除了他自己，数得上的只有带来观战的黑白绝和脚下的宇智波斑。

都不是活人。

唯2两个小小子，正在带土的围观下在底下山谷里打的热闹。

一心一意的都在彼此身上，完全无余它顾。

不过真是没什么看头啊。

带土叹了口气。

看过唯一有些趣味的初级尾兽衣之后，又仰面躺回去。

铅色的天空，云格外的密集。太阳隐没在暗色的云雾之后一片恍恍惚惚的暗红色。好像哭泣后的红肿的眼睛。

明明是日出，却和日落一样。

两个决斗小子的搅动河水、升腾的热量蒸出水汽。

浓郁的水汽酝酿着雨意。

空气中的潮湿气息愈发厚重了。

带土伸长手臂，在空气中轻轻晃动感受着流动的空气中火之国特有的海水和森林混合黏乎乎凉飕飕的气息。

一场大雨即将到来。

那一天也是这样的吗？

好像遇到宇智波斑以后，大事发生的日子都在下雨。

下面的两个人纠纠缠缠的斗得激烈，激烈出招之余还有精力大喊嘶吼你是我的朋友、我要斩断羁绊你不懂我我是你的谁之类乱七八糟的对话。

带土又一次重重的叹了一口气。

还不如去看看老头子给的初代目决战记忆。

虽然也是高喊MadaraAAAAA，和HashiramaAAAAA，至少他们打的简练精彩，观赏性和学习性兼备。

而且不会停下来聊天。

带土竖起食指，高高举起的右手在眼前比出个一，将视野中的天空一分为二。对立的雕像左右平分相向而立。

斑和初代目。

木叶与宇智波。

宇智波末裔把千鸟学到手了，可惜写轮眼的操作还需要提拔提拔，这就是两年的功夫。

伸出中指凑出一个二、

不成熟的九尾小鬼螺旋丸练得可以，已经可以冒出2个尾巴了。

可惜基础太差、攻击范围就是一只手。没有突进体术配合只能莽着冲配贴脸糊。

不过，世上会这一手的也就三个人吧。

加上无名指比出三，九尾在给小鬼助阵，不断的送查克拉恢复伤口还助攻，这是一个二对一的三人战啊。宇智波这边眼看要吃亏。

心念微动，手心中转写的通灵契约隐隐的发热。

带土心中浮出恶念，不如召唤九尾看看会发生什么。哪怕让那个人柱力小子就地滚倒丧失战斗力，这个场面想来也是精彩。

九尾会怎么样回应查克拉召唤，会不会是用那小鬼的声音大吃一惊高喊 “斑，你居然……”

居然什么，居然还活着么？

死了。

那老头当然死了。还是我亲手收殓送葬的。

老头子活得久了，他活跃时代的人几乎都入了土。

那句话怎么说来着。“故国师友半黄泉”。

到了老头这儿，就是“忠孝悌义尽黄土”了

算算这个世间还有真切记得他的力量的，恐怕就是这个狐狸了。

被人忘记的时候，就是一个人彻底死去的时候。

不过既然是斑……

某种熟悉的力量波动在千鸟与螺旋丸碰撞相持炸裂的冲击波中一闪而过。

“老头子？”

黑绝狐疑的转了转头。

“.....斑离开木叶还和初代目决斗而死。谁出的主意在这儿给他立像。”

带土强行续了一句转了口风，心里暗自揣摩起来。

刚才那个瞬间的波动很像老头子身上的气息。

之前在山洞里时就这样，某种自身之外的查克拉波动忽隐忽现。

带土最初以为是老头子太老了灵魂离体正被死神拖走，还吓得半死。

到底是什么。

难道说，老头子就附在这雕像上一直看着他的木叶。这是知道自己偷闲拖着计划没进展要借尸还魂了。

被自己的想象力弄的一激灵。带土一骨碌爬起来，缩成一团抱膝而坐，竭力减小自己和“斑”的接触面积。

观察宇智波末裔和九尾少年的决斗，测量双方的潜力和气量，以待时机。

别问，问就是这个。

少年们的战斗夹杂着各种口遁攻击。

你知道我的什么，你这样去会送命之类。

简而言之，你说我不听。

人就是这样，都急着表达自己，没人有功夫听你说。

斑和初代目决裂的时候，说的也没比这个强。

带土趴在膝盖听着听着又开始走神。

“绝”，他问到，“这个雕像和斑年轻的时候还是挺像的吧？”

"......." 白绝懵懵懂懂的伸头看了看，

“白绝认得的斑是白色头发的。”

“切。” 带土吐了一口气。问绝的自己也是笨蛋。

立像肯定是初代火影的命令，搞不好是遗命。

后人不得不遵守那种。

木叶的学校里不怎么讲斑的事。

宇智波家族提到他都是禁忌。

若不是带土本人是个宇智波，奶奶也用过斑的名字吓唬他听话不乱跑，多少知道一点。

就靠忍校教材里那点知识，呵，估计斑说着，“这都不知道，也配做忍者”，直接就把自己扔了吧。

这么说，看在作为同族救过命的份上，还是要尊敬一点。

等下面那2个傻跑的小子完事，就当同族小辈敬拜老祖宗，打扫打扫这个雕像吧。

带土看着外袍上滚着一层青苔苔藓，这个雕像建成以来似乎就没人清理过。

这个雕像就在这里，没有人来整理。

大家都将斑忘了。 

带土对这个发现升起了些许不愉快。

对面的那尊是同样待遇的事实，被毫不犹豫的忽略了。

木叶的人都不记得他了。

木叶以外各种传说却传的越远越离奇。到了偏远的云雷之里，宇智波斑嗜杀好战的恶名直接翻了好几个翻。

带土结印运起水镜之术细细打量着斑雕像的面孔。

和记忆中斑呈现给自己的样貌一一对比。

人们记得斑的凶名，却没有人认得他。

结果明明有这么大一个雕塑立在这儿，却没多少人想得起宇智波斑的脸。

各个忍村里都有从战国时代存留的老人，就没有一个想要验证。

甚至让他摘下面具看看脸认认人都没有。

带土用老头子的声音自称是斑，再亮出写轮眼人们就信了。

说什么信什么。

“这个名字就是力量。”

难怪老头子笃定只要带土能从他手下出师，就可以用这个名号忍界横着走。

刚开始怕老头阴他，本人出面直接接触忍村的时候，带土都特意留一把一般无二的长发。

原来是带土自己谨慎过头了，老头这点还真没诓人。

斑这个名字，就是一切。

被人忘记的时候，一个人就彻底死了。

对不对？

人们不记得脸也忘了斑的事，却记得忍界修罗。

所以斑也算是活着。

不过你们知道吗，一般人一辈子就死一次。

老头子死了三次才真的死掉了呢。

不过，既然是宇智波斑，怎么会这么容易死全活呢。

披着斑的名号行走忍界的幽灵留在这里。

这个人也是一个将死未死的使者，他带着战火和死亡从地狱的边缘爬回来，最终这双手将为世界降下和平和幸福的结局。

所有人都在里面。

除了斑。

他要为这个结局牺牲掉。

指路人都不会走到最后的。

获得力量、操刀新世界的是他带土。

雨点点滴滴的落下，却始终不成气候。一下一下零碎的拍打着衣服和头发。

带土有点烦躁起来。

空气越来越闷。

炸雷的在雕像周围酝酿着，

带土直立上身，顶着雷鸣往下望去。

小范围的闪电试探着闪烁，雷电的力量隆隆作响。

带土见识过雷切，雷电的威胁于他而言，都是温顺如猫的小东西。

宇智波看家的手里剑术和火遁，在咒印的作用下得以加强。

没有九尾助阵，那边那个小子死定了。

斑也是，吞吐山一样高的烈火。

九尾在忍村是令人瑟瑟发抖的威慑，在他这里就是修罗坐下的一只通灵兽。

想到斑的忍界修罗之名，老头子当年到底干过些什么啊。

那老头明明是阴郁有余，暴躁不足，沉默点、冷酷点。

天天守在地洞里除了讲忍者来历、力量源头以及月之眼的时候有点精神。

其他时候都是沉着脸话都懒得说。

开个口就要引经据典。一旦逮到带土跟不上不懂装懂，就冷笑哼一声， 

“现在的忍者啊，都学了些什么，真不像话。”

带土在斑的记忆中淘了淘，最终也没有找到什么“周围人如何看待斑”的线索。

斑留下的记忆里琐事很少，除去少许的家人族务，曾经有个兄弟同心协力，余下大篇幅的都是和唯一的对手初代目火影的画面。

从梦想、对战、携手、到决裂、对立林林总总，微入毫末。

宇智波斑携手创建木叶，然后又甩下它离开。自己消了踪迹死遁而去，却慷慨的把名字当遗产给带土。

这个抓住一点蛛丝马迹的线索就一条道走到黑的劲头，都是跟谁学的？

我们宇智波可不是这样。至少他带土就不是。

下面那个不听人说话的同胞倒是有点像。

那双眼睛升级到了双勾玉，难道说……

下面的决斗看起来差不多了。

双方大招尽出。

一个仙术黑千鸟，一个红色尾兽螺旋丸。

相持、化作存储的力量波爆裂开来。

“绝，我想给斑的名号添点故事，你觉得怎么样？”。

“便意？”

带土忽略了绝的插科打诨。

“就是再诡异一点，再多变一点，让人们知道忍界修罗也有更人性的一面。也更难以琢磨一点。”

“比如也有便意？”

“不...."

唉，算了。

不错，最后一击后站着的是宇智波。别小看宇智波的力量啊。

带土的嘴唇不自觉的扭出与斑相同的弧度，

“现在的忍者啊，真是不像样”

战国时代都是一刀生离死别，老头子说完遗言就死，一口气都不带停的。

哪有这样的。

瞧瞧，还要来个离别凝视。

可惜深情的一方久久凝视，终于坠地的护额给这所谓的斩断羁绊之战划下了句点。

执着的那个倒地昏迷不醒，整个错过了一个宇智波百感交集的情绪动荡。

雨落下了。

一粒一粒砸在雕像上。

落在水面上索索的响亮。激起一片密密麻麻的涟漪。

带土站起身来，老头子的雕像坐久了硌得慌，石头和他本人一样硬邦邦的。

带土伸展肩背，一长手臂活动腰背和脖颈，一边目送看着宇智波末裔蹒跚着离去。

眼看着宇智波小子背后的团扇纹没入树丛灌木，几个转弯消失在视线尽头。

带土重新带上面具，再开口时，压低的嗓音透出阴郁深沉的声线。

”绝。走吧。” 

这是幕后的宇智波斑的声音。

“计划要开始了”

第一声炸雷应声响起、闪光扫过雕像，照亮了斑的脸和带土红艳的写轮眼。

“带九尾？”

“九尾先放着。不成熟的九尾用不着。

需要时再来取。不过走一趟多一分钟的事。“

先关注那个。”

带土指点着佐助离去的方向。

老头子自己说和宇智波没有关系了。

他付出死命保护过的族人就与他预言中那样在木叶的冲突中被撸的一毛不剩。

为了大计划，这点损失是必要的附带伤害。

带土活动着手腕，细心的关照每一组经脉的流动。

当然，这个过程里就是这双手、带土自己也做了点不足道的贡献。

带土这时候才后知后觉的想起，宇智波家族的事，斑除了授课讲古之外从未提及。老头子救了自己后问明姓氏后那一番感慨。

明明还是在意的。

这恐怕是斑一辈子唯一没有实现的约定了。

现在也没机会了。各种意义上。

看在他因为同族救命的份儿上，阿飞就好事成双，帮他看着点这明面儿上的最后一个。

“感谢我吧，Madara，我达成你的计划，还额外附送一双新眼睛让你见光。”

当然是等月之眼完成以后。

“你也会关照斑的后人。很稀有啊。”白绝在旁边窜来窜去的唱着说。

带土好像想到什么有趣的点，冷笑了一下，阴冷的查克拉弥散在绝的身边。

绝立刻换上一脸懵懂，傻乎乎的笑。

”老头子的年代写轮眼没法保存。要么当场移植，要么找个活人用眼眶养着。

老头子轮回眼给了我，我找一双好眼睛备着。到时候还他”

免得他看不懂眼库，急了来夺我的。”

这个就是备用的胚子。

绝哆嗦了一下。

明明斑有轮回眼在外边，带土为什么还要给斑准备的新眼。

混沌的脑子想不清这一套逻辑，傻乎乎的脱口而出，

”轮回眼你自己用，给斑配新眼睛。那斑大人就打不过你了。”

哦？

带土的眼光扫过来，威压之下，绝瑟瑟发抖低头不语。

黑绝接过话头，

“那个宇智波末裔已经走远了。去的是蛇穴，要不要跟上去。Madara”

带土不再搭理白绝的卖萌装傻。

缓缓的拉起防雨的兜帽，从雕像上飞身而下，踏着水波向谷口飞射而去。

斑死了，他是唯一的送葬人。

带土活着，斑的意志就在这世界上活着。

斑说过，每一代人都是以埋葬父辈为起点的。

带土站在终结谷的出口回望，斑的巨型雕像投下狭长的影子。

远方压低的日影和暴雨的阴霾拖长了阴影，终结谷的一半都笼罩在斑的阴影之下。影子的边缘堪堪覆落在站在谷口的带土脚下。

刚才飞掠而过的水面，每一步都踏乱斑的倒影。大雨中山谷的水面水波粼粼的晃动，破碎的倒影再也拼不出斑的全貌。

带土遥遥的看了斑的雕像一眼。

看在斑救过自己一命还教了自己两年的份上，新世界建成后可以留个位置给他复活。

带土一步跨出终结谷，投入谷外雨过天晴的一片艳阳。

远处依稀一片彩虹，摇摇晃晃的挂在影岩的方向。


End file.
